


Meetings

by clarency



Series: Old Friends Drabbles [1]
Category: Hogan's Heroes, The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: ATF verse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Immortal Carter, Immortal Chris Larabee, Immortal Ezra Standish, Old Friends Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarency/pseuds/clarency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles of Immortal Andrew Carter meeting some old friends in modern time.<br/>1 & 2 Colonel Hogan tracked down Carter.<br/>3. Conversation with Newkirik.<br/>4. Serious conversation with Newkirk. (Longer story (backstorish))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angry meeting

Carter was chatting happily with Nathaniel that was nodding in all the right places when a older man in a uniform entered the office, eyes flashing dangerously when he spotted the explosive expert.

Sensing the threat from the other man, Nathaniel pushed himself up from the chair, putting himself between Carter and the older man.

“Step out of my way Kitty, I’ve waited 53 years to give him this punch for being reckless enough to get himself killed.” The man snarled.

Carter stepped away from Nathaniel and stared in shock at the older man.

“Colonel Hogan?!” “

Sergeant Carter.” Hogan greeted.


	2. Explanation meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations

“So you’re telling me,” Chris demanded of the older man infront of him. “That you’ve had a old English RAF spying on me and my team when a French Corporal saw Carter and recognised him and realised that he was still alive, just because you wanted to shatter his nose for getting himself killed, despite the fact that’s he’s Immortal and wasn’t really dead?!”

“Well, when you put it like that, it does sound a bit silly,” Colonel Hogan shrugged, pressing the cloth around Carter’s nose harder, making Carter groan. 

“Hey Chris, that sounds like something you would do,”

“Ezra!”


	3. Teasing meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanging out with Newkirk.

“If Schultz were here right now Carter, he would tell you to see nothing,” The older English man scowled with a small smile.

“Newkirk,” Carter groaned. “You just showed me that you’re making illegal alcohol in your house even despite the fact that I’m an ATF agent working for Chris Larabee.”

“Well I know you would keep an old friend out of trouble right?”

“You really want Larabee to take my head don’t you Newkirk?”

“You got nothing in that ruddy head of yours anyway,"

“How long are you going to be mad at me?”

“Until the day I die,”


	4. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serious talk with Newkirk.

Newkirk threw a quick look at his young friend, no hold on, his young looking friend that would never, ever look old because he was a bloody Immortal that would live forever, and sighed exasperated.

“You know, you could have told us that you were Immortal,” He informed his friend yet again, who he still hadn’t forgiven for making him believe that he was permanently dead.

“Newkirk,” Carter sighed. “How many times are we going to have this conversation? I am sorry that you guys had to go through that, but could you honestly say that you guys would have greeted me with anything other then firearms and crosses if I had returned and told you that; Hi guys! My skull did crack from the explosion making me dead, but I’m totally fine and what do you say want to blow up another bridge to see if I survive the explosion on that one to?”

Newkirk couldn’t help it, he snorted. “I would have told you that your head is made of harder material that you deserve and then smacked it just to prove it,”

“Hey, I died you know,”

“That’s the point of this conversation Andrew; you died, came back to life and then you let Standish pursue you not to return to us”

“Yes I know, but do you guys seriously have to pick on Ezra every time you see him because of that? It wasn’t his fault that I died and he decided that the best decision was to take us away from Stalag 13. He only reacted according to the Immortal code,” Carter was fidgeting with some kind of technical stuff that Newkirk didn’t know what it was. “Without Ezra I would have been so screwed, not knowing what I was or how to handle it. He’s the best teacher I could have gotten you know; he’s taught me everything he knows, and that’s not small stuff,”

Newkirk rolled his eyes. Carter kept telling him that Ezra Standish was a good man and he should treat him better, but the man had stopped Carter from going back to camp after his first death. That is not something Newkirk was willing to forgive in the first place. It was because of Ezra Standish that they grieved for Carter during all these years.

“I’m not saying that you have to forgive him,” Carter added silently, like he had heard Newkirk’s thoughts. “I’m just asking you to treat him a little better, because he’s my friend and teacher.” Carter’s hand stopped moving over the equipment as he looked at Newkirk. “I’m asking you to treat him better for me. Do you think you can do that Peter?”

Carter’s eyes had once been filled with innocence, even during all the stuff that had to do in Stalag 13. But now they were filled with experience, wisdom and regret. Newkirk would never admit it to anyone in the Stalag 13 gang, but it bothered him that he hadn’t been there to protect Carter from everything that he must have experienced after his first death. He never talked much about it, but every once in a while when they all gathered, Carter and Ezra could start talking about some events that happened. They tried to stay to the happy, embarrassing stuff they’ve been through together but some comments would slip and Ezra’s eyes would become worried as he looked at Carter. Carter would look haunted as Ezra put a hand on his arm gently, soothing him in another language that no one else around the table would understand.

After a while Carter would shake off what ever memories that had pulled him in and start grinning again as he cracked jokes.

With a grudging respect Newkirk had to admit that Ezra had looked after Carter when he couldn’t. Ezra wasn’t just Carter’s teacher and friend, he was his big brother.

So as Newkirk looked into Carter’s pleading eyes he nodded. Carter’s smiling face lit up the room like a giant watt lamp.

“Thank you Peter,”

“Just don’t expect me to become his ruddy best friend Andrew,” Newkirk answered as he reached for a smoke because he sure as hell needed one.

“Don’t worry he already has Chris for that position,” Carter assured him still smiling as he went back to fidget with his technical stuff.

“Speaking of the devil,” Newkirk lighted his cigar as he leaned back, tilted his head and raised a questioning eyebrow to the other man. “I heard from Kitty cat,”

“Don’t let Nathaniel hear you say that,” Carter snorted amused.

“That the two of them arrived to the office drenched in blood, telling you that Traffic was Murder? Now what in the bleeding hell was that about?”

“Uh, yeah, I can’t tell you,”

“I remind you again, that I will die in a few years while you live on forever,”

“Newkirk,” Carter looked at him with that fond exasperation that Newkirk had begun to associate with him. “You’re not THAT old,”

“So guilt isn’t going to work then aye?”

“Nope, had enough of that from Nathaniel when we argue about the donuts, thank you very much,” Carter shook his head as she chuckled. “Who knew that he could turn that into that I could eat all the donuts that I want during the rest of my life, he only had a few,”

“Can I at least get the story about you and the Cannibalistic shadows?” Newkirk suddenly knew he had hit the bull’s eye because Carter’s eyes flickered in surprise.

“Aw hell no, Dean told you?”

“Leather boy was happy to share, so tell me about the shadows and the thunder lightning,” Newkirk grinned widely. “Oh, wait,” He reached for the phone that was positioned on the bureau right next to him. “Wait with the story until I called the gang,” He dialled quickly a number before Carter could open his mouth to protest. “Hello Guv,” Newkirk greeted. “You want to hear a Carter story that involves Cannibalistic shadows? I think we can get him to spill about the thunder lightning as well,”

“Colonel Hogan?” Carter hissed. “You called Colonel Hogan?!”

“If you call Kinch, I’ll call LeBeau,” Newkirk ignored Carter as he spoke into the phone. “Maybe Olsen likes to hear this as well,” Then Newkirk paused as he looked at Carter. “Oh, Guv? I kind of made a promise to Carter that I’m going to be civil with Standish; do you think you can ask the others to do the same?”

Carter’s irritation drained from his face and the gratefulness he threw at Newkirk made him decide that it would be worth it to be civil to Ezra if it made Carter that happy.

“Yeah, just tell them that to do it for Carter’s sake. The man is after all his big brother in a way,” Newkirk said into the phone. “So, gather the gang, bring the snacks and let us all listen with rapt attention as Carter tell us the stories we all been pondering about for a while now. Alright, see you later Guv,”

As he hung up the phone Carter’s smile lit up the room once again.

“Thank you Peter,”

“No worries Andrew, that’s what friends do right?”

“Yeah…speaking of which, can I call the team?” He asked carefully, looking at Newkirk, searching for something that Newkirk couldn’t pin point. “They really haven’t heard the story properly.”

“Not even Standish?” Newkirk asked surprised.

“Well, he has, but it could do him good to hear it from a funny point of view,” Carter admitted, a regret flew over his face so quick that Newkirk barely caught it.

Newkirk puffed his cigar for a second before nodding.

“I think you’re right, call your team over. Tell Leather Boy that he better bring that good beer and Kitty Cat that be better not be furring all over my couch!” Newkirk rose from his seat and hissed a little as his back made a cracking sound together with the stiffness. He was getting to damn old.

Carter was already on the cell phone talking to Ezra in an excited voice as he switched between English, German and a hell of a lot more languages then Newkirk could count.

As Newkirk watched his youngest looking friend that would live forever if fate allowed it to, a sense of satisfaction came over him. Carter would live forever, remember his friends forever and always make sure that the stories lived on. That’s the kind of person he was. He would take care of stray kittens, help old ladies over the street and probably take the ‘help the helpless’ to a whole new level.

Newkirk smiled as he realised that Ezra had to be a good bloke, not just because he looked after Carter during all these years, but because he always listened when Carter had something to say, even if it was silly and immature. He always had his back even in moments as Carter did what other people saw as a waste time; as taking care of stray animals. Would another Immortal teacher have been just as patient?

Newkirk nodded as he made his way to the kitchen to prepare for the future invasion of people in his home, he would be civil to Ezra, not just for Carter, but for himself. He would feel a hell of a lot better to know that someone like Ezra had Carter’s back in the future when he could not.


End file.
